Super Vision Song Contest 29
|venue = , |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs. |entries = 39 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |winner = |null = | Green = | Green SA = Y |Green SA2= Participating countries | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y |Yellow2= Withdrawing countries |opening = |interval = |pre = 28 |nex = 30 }} The Super Vision Song Contest 29 will be the twenty-ninth edition of the Super Vision Song Contest. It will take place for the first time in , at a to-be-determined venue, following the country's first victory in the previous edition in with the song "Superstar", performed by Beatrich. The contest will consist of two semi-finals and a final scheduled to be held sometime in December 2017. As of , forty countries have confirmed their intentions to participate in the contest. Among these countries, eleven have announced their return while Colombia, Hungary, India, Mauritius and South Korea have announced their respective withdrawals. Location Lithuania ( : Lietuva), officially the Republic of Lithuania (Lithuanian: Lietuvos Respublika), is a country in the of - . One of the three , it is situated along the southeastern shore of the , to the east of and . It is bordered by to the north, to the east and south, to the south, and (a n ) to the southwest. Lithuania has an estimated population of 2.8 million people as of 2017, and its capital and largest city is . are a . The official language, , along with , is one of only two living languages in the of the language family. A number of cities bid to host the contest, including Vilnius, Kaunas, Klaipėda, Šiauliai, Panevėžys and Alytus. On 4 December 2017, it was confirmed that Kaunas won the bidding stage and would therefore host the contest. Participating countries The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest: Semi-finalists Finalists Semi-final 1 Seventeen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Latvia, Lithuania and Moldova will vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Seventeen countries will participate in the second semi-final. Brazil, Lithuania and Norway will vote in this semi-final. Other countries Eligibility for participation in the Super Vision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active SBU membership. Several countries have provisionally confirmed their participation in the contest, while information from the remaining members regarding their participation has not yet been disclosed. Active SBU members * – The Director General of (RTVC SMP) announced on 3 November 2017 that Colombia would withdraw from the contest due to financial struggles. However, it was noted that a new broadcaster could take over the country's participation given the interest in the country. * – Although Finland participated in the previous edition, no news has been released regarding its participation in the Super Vision Song Contest 29. * – On 27 November 2017, announced that Hungary would withdraw, without specifying any reason for doing so. * – On 3 December 2017, the Indian broadcaster announced that India would withdraw from the contest due to lack of interest in the country. * – The (MBC) announced on 4 November 2017 that Mauritius would not participate in the contest due to their inability to secure stable funding and sponsorship for participation. * – On 6 November 2017, the (KBS) announced that South Korea would take a one-edition break to restructure its programming strategy. External links * Forum